Dulok/Leyendas
|distinciones= Bípedo, peludos, desaliñado |vida = |razas = |miembros = *AglukStar Wars: Ewoks - Shadows of Endor, p. 28 *Gorneesh *Murgoob *UlgoThe Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense *Umwak *Urgah *Vulgarr }} Los duloks fueron una especie inteligente nativa de la luna boscosa de Endor. A diferencia de sus parientes lejanos, los ewoks, eran altos y larguiruchos con orejas largas, dientes afilados y ojos cuyo color oscilaba del blanco al rojo. Los duloks poseían una piel que variaba en tonos marrones, grises, y verde; su piel era de una longitud uniforme a excepción de mechones en la parte superior de la cabeza y la punta de la cola, así como melenas y barbas en algunos individuos. Los duloks normalmente llevaban algunas decoraciones de hueso y plumas, y quemaban, tallaban, o pintaban símbolos en sus pieles. Los miembros de la especie eran a menudo descuidados e infestados de insectos. Los duloks eran capaces de comunicarse con los ewoks a través de su lenguaje, el ewokés. Los duloks tendían a vivir en regiones pantanosas en la luna boscosa. Sus aldeas estaban formadas por troncos podridos y cavernas oscuras, equipadas con estructuras de hueso, barro, piel y madera. La especie se dividía en clanes y tribus dirigidas por un jefe o rey. Alguien con fuerte presencia generalmente asumía este papel y gobernaba intimidando para hacer posible su voluntad. El papel general de las hembras de la especie, era la cría cachorros duloks, liumpiar las casas, y cocinar un guiso llamado glock y cazar presas como wisties y woklings -en especial, para alimentación-. Los duloks eran animales religiosos, por lo que existía un poder basado en chamanes y otros místicos. Algunos líderes religiosos dulok tenían la capacidad de usar la Fuerza a través de la magia tótem, y muchos de ellos sucumbieron a las tentaciones del lado oscuro. Los duloks adoraban una deidad conocida como el Espíritu de la Noche. En contraste con los ewoks, los duloks tenían la reputación de ser codiciosos bárbaros, con falta de harmonía, pues u cultura era agresiva y belicosa. Eran cazadores rapaces, y hacían incursiones frecuentes en los asentamientos cercanos, armados con lanzas, hachas y otros instrumentos simples. A pesar de reconocer el parentesco con los ewoks, las bandas dulok estaban particularmente interesadas en conquistar aldeas ewok y por lo tanto plantearon una importante amenaza para algunas tribus ewok. Una banda de duloks bajo el mandatoe del Rey Vulgarr amenazó la tribu ewok de la Aldea del Árbol Brillante en los años de juventud del ewok Teebo, y otra tribu, liderada por el Rey Gorneesh, entró en conflicto frecuente con esos mismos ewoks. Algunos duloks tenía una difícil alianza con Morag, la bruja tulgah, para tener más posibilidades de arrebatar tierras a los ewok. Tras la muerte de Morag en el 3 DBY, los duloks de la banda de Gorneesh tuvieron que lidiar con una nueva amenaza: el Imperio Galáctico. Los imperiales demolieron el Pantano Dulok y esclavizaron a muchos miembros de la tribu de Gorneesh como parte de sus esfuerzos para construir un búnker escudo que pudiera proteger la Estrella de la Muerte de batalla orbitando la luna. Los cautivos dulok fueron liberados cuando los ewoks de la Aldea del Árbol Brillante intervinieron, pero no antes de que muchos de ellos fueran asesinados por una bestia conocida como el Griagh, que había sido despertado por la destrucción del Imperio. Apariciones * *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Ewoks 13: The Black Cavern'' *"Chief Chirpa Kidnapped!" *"The Ice Princess!" *"Princess Kneesaa's Birthday" *"Snare in the Forest" *"The Balloon" *"To Trap Latara" *"Logray's Staff" * * *''The Haunted Village'' * *''The Haunted Village'' (película) * * * *''Wicket's Wagon'' * * *''The Red Ghost: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Tales from the Endor Woods'' * * * * * *''The Ewoks and the Magic Sunberries'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks - Shadows of Endor'' * }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' toy line *''Droids\Ewoks'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Clone Wars,'' Volume Two, DVD commentary * * * * *''CorSec Database A-G'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Action Figure Collection * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Duloks Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (D) Categoría:Especies inteligentes de Endor